


Broken

by ionlyjoinedforfanfic



Category: Little Accidents (2014)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyjoinedforfanfic/pseuds/ionlyjoinedforfanfic
Summary: A year after his testimony Amos is in a loving relationship but he is struggling with the aftermath of the revelations.
Relationships: Amos Jenkins/Reader, Amos Jenkins/You
Kudos: 1





	Broken

Amos Jenkins was broken – a young man ravaged by a stroke. Once young and healthy, it was the lack of oxygen when the mine collapsed which had nearly taken his life. Many thought that he would never recover, truly he’d never be the same again but each day he grew stronger, more able. The road to rehabilitation was long and hard. Amos wasn’t mad about it, faith or guilt at wasting his salvation had reconciled him to his fate, determined to make the best of it, though that journey too had been difficult to travel. What troubled him more was how he’d broken the town, divided it by closing the mine and its life blood.

He’d made the decision nearly a year ago, to tell the truth, decided to get justice for those who paid the ultimate price. Their families asserting it was the only choice to be made, seeing as they had lost so much. But veins ran black, mining was all he and the town had ever really known and closing it had harmed others. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure he could make that choice if his dad was still alive, but in the end the mine claimed him too – the black covering his lungs. It was always the suffering of others what tore Amos apart.

In reality, the mine only closed temporarily. It hobbled on and so did the town. It hadn’t been as terrible as they had claimed but the bitterness and the argument of who was right still simmered behind every door and below every surface, as if at any moment the sidewalk would crack with rage.

That’s what happened today, you were just at the store getting groceries nothing more. Simply waiting line at the checkout when some disagreement about the price of food erupted, quickly leading to barbed comments about the lack of jobs, the loss of the mine, the choices made. You could feel Amos shrink beside you the weight of his burden instantly heavier – you grabbed his arm, held it, offered a smile of reassurance, your support and love. You had to bite your tongue, but a small smile and shake of his head told you to leave it, he was fine. He said as much on the ride home but you knew that wasn’t the case.

It did bother him.

At dinner he’d pushed food around his plate and the meal passed in silence which had bled into the evening as you sat watching tv. You gave little kisses of affection, gentle squeeze to his leg as it rested next to your own but you didn’t want to push it, Amos would talk when he was ready, he get there in his own time.

You got up to get ready for bed, he grabbed a glass to clear the coffee table and dropped it, an accident that could happen to anyone. Yet the shattering of the glass shattered his resolve, he hissed and spat curses as his own anger surfaced.

“It’s fine, it’s not a big deal, just an accident is all.” you tried to comfort him.

“I’m useless, I’m fucking useless. I can’t do nothin’ right. I ruin everything.”

He calmed but a sullen darkness descended as he sat back on the couch. You could see tears in his eyes, the lament of broken man.

“Hey, stop it, that’s not true.” This wasn’t about the glass, if it had been any other day, you’d be able to laugh it off or at least quell his frustration with a kiss and hug. “Don’t you be thinking about today, those people just lashing out and you were an easy target.”

“’Cos I’m the reason for it. For all this.”

“No. No, you’re not. They want someone to blame but that aint you. They should be blaming them up their running the mine. They’re to blame for the accident, for you, for putting money ‘fore people’s lives. Don’t you go blaming yourself. Fuck them, fuck ‘em all.”

Your blood was boiling, you hated conflict it was not very Christian, but you wouldn’t stand by and watch the man you love hate himself. Tears stinging your own eyes you slumped next to him, head down and salty droplets falling to your hands that were in your lap.

He reached for you with his strong arm pulled your face to his, your cheeks hot and wet, “I’m sorry. I love you.” Then he kissed you, comforting you, putting your feelings above his own. Always worrying about others before himself but you could and would return his love.

“I love you too,” and you shushed and cooed between kisses telling him it would all be fine, hoping in your heart that it was true.


End file.
